Aspects of the present invention are directed to a computing system with a compile farm.
Typically, little attention is given to power consumption considerations in software development processing. During the development phase of the software development processing, software testers may have access to data regarding iterative execution of testing frameworks but the data is rarely referred to by the software developers who actually write the software code. Indeed, it is traditional for the software developers to simply write the software code and send code drops to be built and tested by others.
The disconnection between the software developers and the data regarding the iterative execution of testing frameworks frequently leads to problems in the later execution of the software. These problems include, but are not limited to, the likelihood that regressions will exist between the code release date and feedback from performance testing of the code.